


Sweater Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Punk Annabeth, annabeth - Freeform, percabeth, percy - Freeform, preppy percy, punkabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth didn't know who to expect when Mrs. Dodds announced there was going to be a new student, but it definitely wasn't him. Punk!Annabeth, Preppy!Percy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I- Annabeth

Part I  
Annabeth POV

;;

Annabeth didn't know who to expect when Mrs. Dodds announced there was going to be a new student, but it definitely wasn't him. His name was supposed to be Percy Jackson, he just moved here from New York, and Annabeth zoned out for the rest.

But when he walked in, Annabeth doesn't know why, but she nearly choked. It's not like he's hot or anything, so she doesn't know what the hell is wrong with her, but he's wearing a baby blue sweater and khakis and there's a pair of aviator sunglasses carefully perched on top of his gelled, ink-black hair. She smirks. Bo-ringgg.

But his eyes are an unusual color, sea-green, and he's tan. Like tan, tan. Annabeth didn't think it was possible for a New Yorker to be that tan. He'd apparently only been in California for a few days, as far as she knew. She frowned. Rebellious, huh? Not conforming to the New York standards?

She glances down, not wanting anyone to catch her staring, and goes back to doodling a new tattoo design in her textbook.

Coincidentally, the only seat left open is the one in front of her. And as soon as he sits down, a scent like an ocean breeze rolls over her. She blinks, surprised, and then goes back to her textbook, pretending she didn't see him wink at her.

No boy on earth has ever dared to wink at Annabeth Chase before.

She's not impressed. Well, not really.

;;

His locker is near hers, only two away. She always watches him. She doesn't know why, but, secretly, he fascinates her. His locker is a mess, which is pretty surprising, considering his preppy getup.

Well, looks are deceiving. She herself happens to prove that, because although she does skip school sometimes, and although she never acts like she cares, she is a straight-A student.

Since his wink, they haven't had any interaction. He occasionally catches her eye, and after that she usually raises one pierced, perfectly manicured, blonde eyebrow, but nothing else.

A week later, she's watched him open his locker so many times, she's memorized the combination.

Today he's wearing a green sweater, and she can't help but think about how much it brings out the color of his eyes.

;;

One afternoon, she's about to head home after a detention (apparently, telling the vice principal to "fuck off" after he asked her why she was late all the time was the wrong thing to do…) when the boys' swim team comes out of the gym and is about to file into the locker room, dripping wet after a practice, talking and high fiving each other.

Mostly, she notices, everyone is high fiving one particular guy. He has his back to her, but oh god, he's tan, and the planes of his back are muscled, and his arms are muscled and well defined, and he has broad shoulders— Annabeth's always had a thing for broad shoulders— and his hair is ink-black and haphazard, and just… god. And then he turns and catches her staring at him.

And it's him.

He smirks before turning back around and walking into the locker room, and Annabeth is standing there, gaping, the image of his six-pack seared into the backs of her eyelids, wondering why on earth a guy who had abs and arms and shoulders and legs like that would want to hide it all under those stupid sweaters and khakis.

Apparently, she's underestimated him. Because, yes, she'll admit it, there is no other word for it— he is hot. If only she could convince him to bin his sweaters and mess up his hair a little every day…

She grits her teeth and stomps outside to her motorcycle.

;;

The next day, it's a Friday, and Annabeth can see that he's clearly struggling with a math problem in class. "Need any help?" she asks dryly.

Percy turns around and hesitates. "Yeah, actually. Number twenty-one. I can't figure out the numbers that any of the variablesstand for."

Annabeth held out her hand. "Give me the workbook."

Percy handed it to her.

Hardly daring to breathe, not able to believe that she's actually doing this, she goes down to problem twenty-one and writes down a sequence of numbers. Then she shuts it and hands it back to him as soon as the final bell rings.

"Thank you," he says, smiling. "Really."

Oh god, he just has to have dimples, too? And the way the corners of his eyes crinkle…

She gives him a half-smile and a nod before walking out as fast as she can, before he can reads what she wrote.

She goes home.

;;

Saturday passes.

Time flies and then Sunday is almost over.

Then it's 11:10 p.m., and Annabeth has given up all hope. She should go to bed.

Maybe she had misread him. Oh god, she's going to have to skip school tomorrow, she's so mortified.

Suddenly, her phone buzzes. At exactly the same time the clock changes. To 11:11.

Unknown

(555-555-5555)

2 seconds ago

'Hey, this is Percy. R u awake?'

She resists the urge to squeal. He texted her. He did like her.

She quickly tapped out a 'Yeah, whats up?' and hit SEND.

He replied almost as soon as she sent it.

Unknown

(555-555-5555)

0 seconds ago

'goddammit are you the queen of pickup strategies or what'

She laughed.

'Hey, you gave me the opportunity. Not my fault you suck at math.'

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

Unknown

(555-555-5555)

0 seconds ago

'Hey! I'll have you know, I'm the master of long addition!'

She couldn't help but giggle.

Her phone buzzed again.

Unknown

(555-555-5555)

1 second ago

'So… um… wanna hang out sometime tomorrow? We can go to that new café during lunch... if you want to... only if you want to...'

She gaped at it for twenty seconds before typing a simple 'yes' and hitting SEND.

In no way did it express the dancing, screaming Annabeth in her head.

Unknown

(555-555-5555)

1 second ago

'Great! So, see you tomorrow :) Good night :)'

She smiled.

'Good night, Percy'

She hit SEND.

Then she added him to her contacts, programming his name as simply "Sweater Boy".

Annabeth turned off her phone, snuggled under the covers, and was out like a light, as fast as Percy had replied to her texts.

;;

End of Part I


	2. Part II- Percy

Percy POV

;;

Monday morning, Percy woke up smiling, and he just felt really happy for some reason that he couldn’t quite remember. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, and it all came rushing back to him. Annabeth had given him her number. She had texted him back last night.

;;

As soon she had left afterschool on Friday, he had opened his workbook, wondering what he had done this time to make her want to leave so fast. And then he had gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth, causing a bunch of his classmates who were leaving the room to give him a strange look.

Problem 21. His hand had shook, and he had wondered if he was dreaming.  
There it was. 555-555-5555. Annabeth Chase’s number.

He wanted to call her. Right then. Right that second. But he didn’t want her to freak out and think he was clingy or desperate. He hoped he could last the three days he was supposed to wait… But it turns out, he couldn’t.

Friday night had been torturous. Saturday had been a nightmare. Sunday night at 11:10, Percy had finally given up. He didn’t think he could hold out one more minute, let alone one more day. He wondered if she was still awake, or if she was an early sleeper.

Before he could lose his courage, he had picked up his phone and texted her, afraid that he would wake her up if he called her or something.

And she had texted him back.

And he had texted her back. And this went on for a while before he had finally gotten the courage to ask her out to lunch. 

And when she said yes, he had literally had to pinch his arm until it turned blue, because the world just didn’t work this way for Percy Jackson.

It had hurt. A lot.  
Well, at least his arm was blue now. Oh yeah, and he was going out tomorrow with Annabeth Chase. Well, kind of.

;;

Ten minutes later, Percy could be found standing in front of his closet, wearing only his boxers, frantically searching for the perfect outfit for his lunch with Annabeth. 

Clothes were strewn everywhere, all around him, on the floor, in his bed, some had even gotten stuck in the fire escape, he had no idea how.

Sally Jackson walked by his open bedroom door, shouting, “Percy, you’re gonna be lat— oh, my…”

She took one look at Percy, a hurricane of sweaters and khakis surrounding him, Percy standing in the middle with an expression that clearly said ‘Help me.’

She did.

;;

Percy looked nervously at himself in the mirror. “I don’t know, Mom…”  
Sally shushed him. “Percy, this girl is going to get tired of your sweaters before the second date,” she said exasperatedly. (Percy promptly turned red and began to sputter.)

“Trust me, honey,” Sally groaned. “Let go of your sweater, just for today. Come on. You could still be the poster boy for preppy, Percy.”

Percy stared at his mom. Preppy? Since when did moms say that?   
Anyhow, he groaned. “Fine…”

He took one last hesitant look in the mirror at his unbuttoned, red plaid shirt, black wifebeater, messy hair, and skinny jeans before slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out the door.

;;

He walked to his locker, trying to hide his face with his bag so Annabeth wouldn’t see him. The whole way to school, his new friends had slapped him on the back, snickering, saying ‘they didn’t know he had it in him.’

“…Percy? Is that… you?”

He groaned and lowered his bag, recognizing Annabeth’s voice. “Hey,” he said, turning around, shoving his hands in his pockets, reluctantly looking up. He could feel his cheeks turning pink already.

But when he saw her, he had to swallow. Today she was wearing a dark red scoop neck with long sleeves, a black skater skirt, black fishnets, and black combat boots. Her curly hair was, as always, was flipped expertly to one side, today with streaks of purple, the other side, like always, shaved. Her eyeliner was heavy, and he could see her collarbone tattoos. She looked as beautiful and intimidating as ever, of course. 

He couldn’t help but gape at her. Her signature black spaghetti straps and black super skinny jeans were always perfect, but this shade of red… It just… looked amazing. He couldn’t explain it.

And she was gaping right back. At him? No way… He looked down, suddenly self-conscious, and he could see her doing the same. He decided to break the silence.

“Hi… You look… fantastic, Annabeth…” he finished lamely, cheeks burning.  
But his embarrassment swept away immediately when a huge smile broke out on her face. She looked a little shy. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said quickly. “Definitely.”

She smiled wider. “You, too. I’ll meet you in front of the main entrance at lunch?”

Percy couldn’t help but smile back, just as wide. “See you.”

;;

When the lunch bell rang, Percy shoved his belongings into his book bag and sprinted to the main entrance before Mr. Blofis had even dismissed them. He ignored the quizzical look Mr. Blofis shot him and ran, determined not to keep Annabeth waiting.   
When he arrived at the doors within a few seconds, he was flushed and panting, and most people hadn’t even started coming out of their classes yet. But somehow, Annabeth was already there.

She smirked at his disappointed face. “You gotta get up early to beat me, Mr. Ralph Lauren. Sorry, Seaweed Brain.”

He followed her out the door, trying not to grin like an idiot at the fact that she was giving him a nickname. “Mr. Ralph Lauren, I can understand… But Seaweed Brain? Where the hell did you get that from?”

She snickered. “You seem to be obsessed with the ocean, and you didn’t get a problem as straightforward as x + 2y = 0. I think I can call you Seaweed Brain.”

He pretended to be hurt. “I can’t help that you’re so smart, Wise Girl…”   
Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Seriously? That’s the best you can come up with?”

He was about to say something dumb like “Pshhhh, noo,” but stopped himself and nodded. 

She laughed. “Well, you’re more creative than most, I’ll give you that. Most others just call me ‘punk,’ and every time, I want to say, ‘No duh, how’d you know, jerk?’”

Percy laughed. “You know, I have a theory.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? And it is—“

“—that you’re really a big softie,” Percy clarified. “You act all tough, but when someone gets to you, you let that drop. I’ll bet my boxers that you have a teddy bear at home.”

Annabeth simply raised both her eyebrows and said, “Well, I may just take you up on that offer,” before turning back around and starting to illegally cross the road so he wouldn’t see her grin.

Percy, who had been following her, choked and stopped dead in the middle of the incoming Manhattan traffic, resulting in him almost being hit by a car and simultaneously earning a laugh from Annabeth.

That made it totally worth it.

;;

The new café was small, but it was kind of cute. Little umbrellas covered the round tables outside, and there were brightly colored flowers everywhere. 

Percy suddenly felt shy as he and Annabeth approached one of the tables and sat down.

Immediately, an elderly waitress came over with a smile. “Welcome to Chiron’s Café, what can I get you two, m’dears?”

;;

As Percy walked back into Math after lunch, grinning stupidly and holding an equally flustered Annabeth’s hand, he couldn’t help but think that this had been the best. Day. Ever. He wished that lunch didn’t have to end so quickly. It had been amazing. 

Halfway through, Percy had accidentally blurted out, “Can I hold your hand?”, and Annabeth had doubled up and laughed for a full minute before saying, “Yeah, you loser, you can hold my hand, it’s not like I didn’t say yes to a date, and put on a different outfit for you…”

All in all, it had been pretty amazing, and he had already asked her out on a second date. He heard whispers spreading across the room as they walked in together, but he didn’t care.

He was glad.

;;;

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not completed, will be updated soon! :) Love you :)


End file.
